Real Love
by Alex-Inu
Summary: He is in love. He is to be married. She is in love. She is to be married. And the problems are just beginning. SK R


Hello readers, this is my

* * *

Title: Real Love

Rated: M

Author's Note(s): Only Humans. No Monks, Demons, Mikos, or Half-demons. Sesshoumaru-23 Kagome-22 Kameko-23 Sango-22 Miroku-23 Inuyasha-19

Chapter One

* * *

_"He is bond by honor, the honor which he has always held since he was a mere child. He has no other choice but to chose to agree."_

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared into the eyes of his first and only lover. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes, as their lips slowly inched closer towards each other. Their lips meet and he could practically see the sparks around their lips once they touched.

It was moments like these that you save in you memory, so that you'll be able to tell your little girls about as bedtime stories. After what seemed like eternality, they separated and stared into each others eyes, their faces only a few inches away.

She stared him in his beautiful golden-brown eyes, surprised at the way they shined and displayed so many emotions. She gave him another smile, which he would always tell her how much he loved them. He gave a small and quick grin and dipped down again to capture her lips in a kiss.

It was one simple word, four letter that held some much meaning to it, that could describe the feeling he was getting, just by being with her, kissing her, touching, or talking to her. Love. L-O-V-E. It was a feeling he, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, would have never guessed to feel, being the cold heart-less bastard he was. But neither the less, he enjoyed it, he enjoyed feeling her soft lips against him every time they kissed. He was in love and would not deny it.

He pulled away from her, so they both could catch a gasp of air, and she took his hand into hers and they began their stroll down the park that was filled with snow. They walked slow taking in every minute and second, they had together.

She stopped him and looked him in the eyes, with her big sea blue eyes. He stopped and looked down at her, his eyebrow raised in question. She smiled once again and looked down. He question her actions and she replied;

"Sesshoumaru, what do you picture us as in the next five years?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. He stared down at her and turned his eyes towards the sky, with a pensive look on his face.

"That question should be answered by a fortune teller or such, not I." He said and watch as she looked down at the ground as if embarrassed.

"But if I was to answer such as the one you stated, my answer would be, Married and with children." He stated. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his body, giving him a hug.

"Love you, Sesshy"

"My heart beats only for you"

They stood there for a moment in each others arms until Sesshoumaru pulled a way. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"It is time for us to leave, Kameko. I have a meeting with my father, that shall start soon. I will drop you off at your apartment." Sesshoumaru and took her hand, leading her to his car.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is a pleasure to see you. Your father and his guest are in the living room, waiting for your presence." the butler, Jaken, stated as he bowed down in his presence.

"Your presence is not needed. You are dismissed." Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards the living room that was used for meetings. He walked into the room and was greeted by his father.

"Sesshoumaru, how nice of you to shower us with your presence. Please sit down, there are matters we must discuss with you." His father, Taisho Takahashi said, greeting his son before taking a seat.

He took a seat and looked around the room catching the familiar faces of Kiyoshi, an old friend of his father, with his wife, Meiko, and daughter, Kagome. His eyes meet with Kagome's and she gave him a smile. He nodded at her as well as the others in the room with them.

"Father, There is a reason behind me sitting here with you and your associates?" he said with his cold voice, laced with boredom.

"Yes. Your mother and I were think, since we all know you'll be graduating from college next year and you, being my heir, will be the new owner of Takashi Corp. You will need a woman, wife, someone to be by your side. Since you don't do well on dates and it would probably take a lifetime for you to chose a wife..." Taisho said, with a big grin on his face.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen and turn towards his father, giving him one of his cold-blooded glares. '_He would not dare_'

"We have chosen the perfect female for your standards." His mother, Sakiko, finished for her husband.

"Yes. A woman who is beautiful, intelligent, helpful and aggressive. And we decided that woman would be Kagome Higurashi." Taisho finished. Sesshoumaru stood up and glared at him, with hatred.

"You dare make decision for this Sesshoumaru with out this Sesshoumaru's consent." Sesshoumaru said, speaking in third person which was a common thing for him to do when he was mad.

"Yes, as your father, I have the authority to do so ."

"Two years ago, I turned twenty years old, classifying me as an adult, meaning I can and will make decision for myself, without the help of my parents. Specially with a decision as marrying someone." Sesshoumaru said glaring at his father and mother, who sat next to the now standing Taisho, on the couch.

"You dare to question me, your father?" Taisho said, glaring back at his son.

"Yes, I, your eldest son, question you, father. I will not marry Kagome, who I have not dated, and given thoughts about her as more than an associate."

"That is not a problem. You two will be sharing a condo, which is close to each of your schools. The wedding will not occur until both of you are finish with school. Giving you all the time to get to know each other in a more than a friendlier manner. So I guess the both of you get to packing."

"Father"

"This discussion is close. Jaken see that our guest make it out of the mansion and to their cars, safely."

Sesshoumaru watch as everyone made their way to their destinations. He stood their in the empty room, staring at the wall, hoping that it would give him the answers he needed to get out the situation he was now dealing with.

* * *

Kagome walked through the huge door of the Higurashi mansion, with a smile on her face. One of the maids walked up to her, bowing and then giving her a package. Kagome smiled and nodded at her after receiving the package.

"Thank you, Ami-chan. You may leave." Kagome said. Once she left, she opened the package, and saw the items that were packed inside.

"Kagome, tell me what that package carries." Her father, Kiyoshi, said as he entered the foyer with his reading glasses on and a opened book in his hand. He looked up from the book, at her. Kagome cursed as she turned around to face him, with a fake smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing important, Father."

"Kagome"

"Art supplies for my classes at the Geidai" _(AN: also known as Tokyo University of Fine arts and music) _

"You are right, nothing important." Kiyoshi replied and looked down at his book again.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Kagome said, glaring at him. Kiyoshi sighed and closed the book and replied.

"Kagome you are a very intelligent woman for such a young age. You would make a fine business woman. Only if you would get rid of those useless thoughts of being an artist, much less a painter. I only want what is the best for you, and becoming an artist is not."

"Father, painter is important to me. It is not useless or meaningless career. I do not want to be a business woman nor a lawyer like mother. My dream is to be a painter, I do not care whether or not if it gives a good paycheck. I only want to be an artist."

"I do not have time for this. You will realize later and you will thank me, when you do become a business woman." Kiyoshi said and walked off. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. It was hard being in the Higurashi family and want to pursue a dream such a being an artist. For generation, they have always been on top, along with the Takahashi family. Her mother was a lawyer, her grandmother was a famous doctor, grandfather was the previous owner of Ashi Corp. And since the day she announced her major in college, her parent and grandparents have made it their mission to change the chose of her career.

Kagome sighed once again; 'At least I have one thing to be happy about' she said to her self and a big smile replaced her frown. She was going to be the wife of her childhood friend, Sesshoumaru. Which she had always dreamed of being.

Since their fathers were good friends, they always were together, being that Kagome was the only child at the time and Sesshoumaru's young brother, Inuyasha was to young to be able to play with. They had became close but not close enough to call each other best friend.

They were each others first real friend and since she was 10 years old, she had developed a crush on him, which slowly developed into love. So she was excited to finally her dreams come true. She could wait to graduate from college, for she would be Mrs. Takahashi, the last name she had always longed to have replace Higurashi.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter of Real Love. I hope that you enjoyed it and continue to read it. Reviews as accepted.

Please Review

Please and Thank You

Alex - Inu


End file.
